Now or Never
by imogensrocket
Summary: Who knew if she'd ever get another chance to do it and she didn't want to chicken out. It was now or never. Imogen/Anya.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

Anya was finishing the rest of her packing when she heard the doorbell ring. Both her parents were at work, so she had the house to herself to get her stuff together for the bus that would leave the day after prom. In just a short three days she'd leave Anya Marie Macpherson behind and take on the life of _Private Macpherson_.

The doorbell rang again, jarring her from her thoughts and she got up from her floor and ran towards the door and opened it as the bell went off again.

The girl who stood outside the threshold looked a bit embarrassed, but easily composed herself.

"Hey, Anya," Imogen Moreno said casually, as if she often showed up at the older girl's home unannounced.

"Uh, hi, Imogen," Anya said, confused as to what the younger girl could possibly want.

"I know this is random," Imogen said, noting the older girl's confusion. "I just, I know I'll see you tomorrow at school, but I wanted to say goodbye and good luck with the army. I know you're going to be great at it."

The younger girl's words made Anya smile. She instantly felt a pang of regret for not giving the younger girl a chance. Sure they had talked when the LARPed, and if they were around each other, but neither had never went out of their way to build a friendship, and Anya couldn't seem to remember why.

"Thank you, Imogen, that's really sweet of you." Anya said, opening the door wider and gesturing inside. "Would you like to come in?"

Imogen smiled, "Sure, thank you."

The younger girl stepped passed the threshold and looked around the home. It was cozy, with family photos spread around the foyer, mismatched furniture and pillows, and some decorations left out from various holidays. It was the perfect type of home.

"Would you like a soda, or something? I'm not sure what we have exactly; we haven't gone to the store in a while." Anya said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"A soda would be nice, thanks." Imogen said with a smile.

Anya led her to an outdated kitchen. It screamed 70's with the orange tiled backsplash and laminate countertops.

Anya opened the fridge and pulled out a can of _Pepsi_ and handed it to Imogen.

"So are you all ready to go?" Imogen asked after taking a sip.

"Almost, I just have a few things left to pack and I'll be all set." Anya said, sipping her own soda.

Imogen nodded, but didn't really have a purpose for doing it. She knew that what she came here to tell Anya she had to do it now. Who knew if she'd ever get another chance to do it and she didn't want to chicken out. It was now or never.

"I'm going to really miss you," Imogen whispered, playing with the cans tab.

Anya's head shot up. "I'm going to miss you, too." And Anya was surprised to find that she meant that. Sure, Imogen was a bit weird with her odd hairstyles, funky clothes, and the way she said everyone's full name, even if they didn't know her, but Imogen was…endearing. She was genuine, said funny things, and had always made Anya smile. She knew that she'd miss the random girl when she was away at training camp, even more than she could have anticipated.

"I know this is weird, and you don't really know me and I don't really know you, but I need to tell you this." Imogen blurted out, her heart was racing underneath her chest. She felt like she was going to be sick, or have heart failure.

Anya waited patiently for what the younger girl was going to say.

"Anya, I've liked you for a while. I think you're really pretty, and you just seem to get me, and if I don't ever see you again, I just needed you to know that."

Anya's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect that. She stood frozen in front of her dishwasher staring at Imogen like she'd never seen her before.

Imogen felt like crying. She knew she shouldn't have done it. It wasn't like she blew her chance, she didn't have one to begin with, but now when Anya thought of her she'd always be that freak with the lesbian crush on her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll go, have a safe trip, Anya." Imogen said as she went to walk out of the kitchen, but was stopped when the older girl grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Anya said, feeling a bit panicked herself, "don't leave. Please."

Imogen looked at the older girl, confused.

"Imogen, I," she couldn't voice what she suddenly felt. To be honest, she didn't know what she felt, but in that moment she had to do something to let Imogen know that she liked Imogen, too.

Before Imogen could respond she felt Anya's soft lips meet hers. Imogen closed her eyes, and began kissing the older girl back. They continued their kiss for a moment, and then Anya broke apart from Imogen.

Anya touched her lips, liking the tingling sensation Imogen's bubblegum pink lips left behind.

Suddenly Imogen brought her lips to Anya's again, licking her tongue across Anya's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Anya parted her lips, their tongues battled for dominance. They both moaned, Anya put her hand on Imogen's waist, as Imogen put her hand through Anya's silky brown locks. They battled in their heated kiss, and began making their way to Anya's room, taking off various things as they made their way up the staircase.

Imogen opened the door with Anya's name in green and blue polka dotted letters across it, and Anya kicked it shut and lead Imogen towards the bed, their lips still locked. Imogen was on top of Anya, removing her simple red bra, fondling her breasts, making Anya moan harder.

Imogen's lips left Anya's and the younger girl began trailing kisses down the girls jaw, her neck, her chest, her navel, Anya moaning and shuddering with pleasure.

"Oh, Im-Imogen! Ah!" The girl moaned.

Imogen then stopped, and looked at Anya who seemed to be disappointed that the younger girl was done so soon.

Imogen placed her long fingers on the waistband of Anya's panties, looking into Anya's eyes for the older girls consent, when the younger girl got it, she slid the white panties off and dove her tongue inside her.

"Oh!" The moans began again, as Imogen's tongue swirled inside Anya. Imogen seemed to know exactly where to hit to make Anya scream.

Imogen pulled out as Anya went over the edge, and Imogen watched her ride out her orgasm. She was beautiful.

Imogen smacked her lips together, licking them clean. Anya panted; staring up at her ceiling feeling as if she'd ran from Toronto to Montreal and back. Finally she mustered the strength to sit up and look at Imogen. Anya began to kiss Imogen, flipping her over. It was Anya's turn to make Imogen see stars.

Imogen mewled, moaned, and shuddered as Anya lapped her wet folds, swirling her tongue in and out of Imogen. Imogen was glad she didn't talk herself off of Anya's porch, she was glad she was honest with her feelings, but her thoughts didn't dwell on those things for long as she neared her peak, screaming Anya's name at the top of her lungs, making it reverberate off Anya's walls.

Anya lay beside the younger girl, and traced her face with dainty fingers.

"God, you're beautiful," Anya whispered, kissing Imogen's shoulder.

Imogen felt a ping of sadness, suddenly she wanted to sob.

"I wish you weren't leaving." She said, feeling foolish.

"I'll be back, it's not like we have to say goodbye for good," the older girl said, though Imogen could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, we won't say goodbye." Imogen agreed, but it didn't help.

Anya grabbed her hand, "If it means anything to you, I wish I wasn't leaving either. But I promise I'll stay in touch and when I return…" Anya didn't know what to say. She couldn't make Imogen wait around for her to return, it wouldn't be fair to the younger girl. And it wasn't even practical for Anya to wait. It'd be selfish and fruitless. Anya would be miles away living her own life, while Imogen would be at Degrassi preparing for her own future, what they shared just now was magical, but enough to wait a whole year?

"If you wait for me, I'll wait for you. I don't know what we share, exactly, but I don't want to let it go." Imogen said, her voice cracking as tears slid from her eyes. "I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you."

Anya wiped away Imogen's tears, feeling a few of her own slide down her cheeks.

"I promise you, I'll wait, and once I come back we can see where we go from there."

Imogen kissed her, and the two lay their together, in a mutual contentment. After all, it wasn't really goodbye and that had to be enough for now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so glad I finally wrote this, I've been dying to do Anya/Imogen since Now or Never, but I could never figure out how it would start. I know this smut screams newbie virgin, but I did the best I could, and I am proud of how it turned out, even if the endings blah. I don't know why I couldn't end this well, but I may write a sequel to where they go, but no promises. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
